Aisha Alyamani, the Desert Phantom
by Linaarie
Summary: A mysterious mage from the west has arrived at Fairy Tail, several guild members are suspicious of the new mage but one thing about her is for certain, she is powerful. As her past is revealed and time itself unravels, questions still remain. Who is Aisha Alyamani? Why did she come to Fairy Tail?
1. An Arrival in Magnolia

**The Desert Phantom, Aisha Alyamani.**

This is Fairy Tail? Really? Am I sure I didn't take a wrong turn somewhere? This place is a shack. I looked up at the small windmill and tried to hold back a laugh but failed to, this is the guild that defeated the Oracion Seis and Grimore Heart. What could they possibly be doing in a place like this?

I slowly opened the doors to the guild and immediately I was dodging a flying chair, when I looked in to see what had happened I was forced to dodge again as a naked man was thrown in my direction. "Is this standard procedure for all visitors?" I smiled softly and helped the naked man to his feet.

He looked at me puzzled and as he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by a flaming fist, "GRAY! I WASN'T FINISHED WITH YOU."

I decided to avoid this fight for now and head to the bar where a small old man sat perched on the counter, I smiled and spoke up. "Hello, are you Makarov Dreyar?"

He nodded his head and I looked downwards as he smoked his pipe quietly, "I'm Aisha Alyamani, I was told to come and see you."

"Come, we can speak in the back." The guild-master jumped down from his bar and walked me through a door and into a small room with a simple set of chairs and table. I followed his lead and sat down and waited for him to sit.

As he sat down he spoke up, "So my child, what brings you to my guild?" He silently put his lit pipe back in his mouth and blew a few clouds of smoke out.

"I was told stories about your guild by my father, he was a traveler and headed east in his younger days. He travelled with some mages from here and he always spoke highly of you and the guild, I want to join." I looked at him nervously twiddling my thumbs, wondering what would happen if he declined.

"May I ask what happened to your father?"

"He died in the war back home" I looked down at my feet nervously and waited for his answer.

"I'm sorry about that Aisha, your father seemed like the adventurous sort and that seems like he passed that down to you. You weren't the first orphan to come here and you won't be the last. You'll be welcome here but before you get your tattoo I'd like to ask a few questions." I smiled and nodded in agreement, "Where are you from Aisha?"

"I'm from a country called Hijaara, in Alakitasia."

His eyebrows raised up as he leaned forward and took a puff from his pipe and exhaled slowly. "You're from the west? How is it these days? It's been a while since I've had any sort of news from there."

"Well the Empire is ever-expanding, Hijaara was integrated after the war. The Emperor has been away travelling for a while and no-one knows where he is, though that's irrelevant as Invel and the other councillors are doing a good job of running the country now. The public barely notice the absence of their monarch." I looked him in the eye and tried to read his expression, though his weathered face was completely unreadable.

"I was worried that the Empire wasn't content with the result of the last invasion, and I was right. Though that issue isn't something we have to deal with yet, and I would die a happy man if it never became an issue. Though for this information I am grateful Aisha, you'll be happy here if you integrate and find your place. There's someone here who can help you in that pursuit, I'll be back just make yourself at home." The master got up from his chair and headed out of the door and shut it behind him.

Through the door I could hear muffled voices and hushed whispers. They must be wondering who I am, or why I came here. I sighed softly and closed my eyes for a moment reflecting on my journey so far, I laughed silently to myself thinking about that horrendous ship I got on at Vistarion. I would've been driven mad if I had to stay on it all the way to Bosco.

I heard the noise of a door opening behind me and I instinctively turned around and I couldn't help but smile. "This is Mirajane Strauss, she'll help you settle in at the guild."

I stood up and bowed my head, "Aisha, Aisha Alyamani." We all sat back down at the table and Mira poured cups of tea for us.

"The master explained that you'll be joining the guild and wanted my help, now I can offer you a room at my house if you want or there's Fairy Hills where most of the girls stay."  
"You'd offer me a place to stay? Thank you Mira, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I smiled softly at her and quietly sipped my tea.

Mira offered me a contented smile as the master started to speak again, "There's only one more issue I have though I feel like you may like this one."

I smirked confidently and leaned forward placing my hands on the table, "You've piqued my interest, what is it?"

"In a few weeks many of our mages will be leaving the guildhall for a few months in preparation for an event called the Grand Magic Games, since you'll be learning from Mira you will also be travelling with her and her family as they train. I felt your magic power as soon as you entered out hall today, if you train well you'll be one of the mages competing." He exhaled some more smoke and waited for my answer.

"I have to warn you, I am quite competitive. I'll give everything I have to try and win these games for the guild, because they sound fun and I would like the chance to prove myself." I flashed a quick grin and stood up ready to officially join.

* * *

(A/N) So I've been waiting for around a year to finally write this story, and I finally have the opportunity to do so. I would appreciate any sort of feedback you could provide me so that I can try and improve my writing. I will try and post an update every week (at the latest).

I do not own Fairy Tail


	2. The Setting Sun

Mira's POV:

Aisha Alyamani was an enigma, she crosses the ocean to join the guild and she has seemingly settled into life at the guild. But something seems off with her, I don't know if it is homesickness or something else entirely but I was determined to find out.

Now we're training daily waiting for the message from the Master to see what the plans are, we already knew that we would be meeting up with Gajeel and Laxus to become a second Fairy Tail team while Natsu and co would be forming the primary team. She will be a massive asset for the guild moving forward, she just radiates magic power. The kind of aura that only surrounded a few select mages, one thing was for certain, she was an elite mage.

I stepped outside of the cabin and as I stepped up onto the porch I was face-to-face with the person who had occupied my thoughts for the last few days, "Enjoying the view, Mira?" She was laying down lazily on the bench and she smirked confidently, I couldn't help but smile in return. Her confidence was strangely charming. I looked her over and I could see why she was so confident, she was beautiful and she knew it. High cheekbones, a defined jawline, she was tall and had unblemished tanned skin. It was clear why the men of the guild had took a liking to her, they flirted with her and she flirted right back.

I sat down next to the westerner and couldn't help but admire that landscape we had found ourselves in, huge mountains that dotted the skyline and at this high of an altitude the skyline was simply incredible and today was no exception. The landscape was bathed in a warm red glow from the setting sun and the temperature had cooled down to a pleasant warmth.

"I am enjoying the view, how could I not, the landscape is beautiful." Aisha stifled a laugh at my deflection and laid her head backwards softly yawning.

"This is exactly what I needed after a hard day of training, the heat is a lot more manageable at this time of day. I didn't realise that Fiore could get that hot until I came here, it reminds me of home." Her smile slowly disappeared as she gazed longingly westwards over the mountains and towards her distant homeland.

"You're missing home, aren't you?"

"I've left Hijaara before, but I've never been this far away. It's like a completely different world. I'm glad I joined Fairy Tail but I can't help miss home." She swallowed a lump in her throat, and closed her eyes. I put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and as she once again opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"I'm going to help you settle here Aisha, you can come to me if you're ever feeling lonely or just want to talk."

"Thank you Mira, I do need someone to talk to. The guild has so many nice people but I haven't been here very long, sometimes it feels like I'm out of place." She looked at her feet bashfully, as her face turned slightly red.  
I couldn't help but notice how this woman who was always so confident, was looking at her feet like she was some sort of child. She did look quite cute when she blushed I thought to myself. "Well I'll be here to find you your place, because Fairy Tail helped me find mine." I took her hands in mine and after a few brief moments I let her go.

She stood up and leaned over the small fence of the porch before she climbed up and sat down before leaning her back against one of the support pillars. Her two golden tattoos gleaming brightly on her wrist, her guild mark on the left and a strange symbol on her right.

"Aisha? May I ask what that symbol is on your wrist?" I politely asked and as she looked back at me she smiled and showed me her wrist. The symbol had two vertical lines against the outline of a woman with wings perturbing from her back.

"This symbol was from an organisation I was a part of in Hijaara, it was called the Daughters of Mai-at. Though everyone just referred to us as the priestesses unless it was official business."

"You were a priestess?!" I couldn't contain my shock, that was probably the last thing I would've guessed Aisha was before coming to Fiore. She just didn't seem like she'd be able to live the priestess life.

"Being a priestess in Hijaara was totally different than it is here in the east, for a start I wasn't forced to live in some stuffy convent with a bunch of old hags. I also happened to really enjoy being a priestess." She had a wide smile across her face and I could tell from her expression she was experiencing nostalgia thinking about her home. "I could tell you some crazy stories from my time as a priestess, some of the other priestesses were much worse than me. She laughed to herself.

"When you were speaking to Master Makarov you said that you had fought in the war, why was someone like you fighting?"

Her smile instantly vanished and I immediately felt a pang of guilt in my chest. "When the faithful of Anu-ai and his sister Mai-at are under attack, those of the cloth will go forth and defend them from the unbelievers. Laying down their lives for the protection of those who cannot do so themselves." She sighed loudly and once again looked down at her feet, "When the war started I was only sixteen. When a war starts in Hijaara, the Daughters are automatically summoned by the king. So, were on the frontlines as quickly as possible."

"You fought a war at sixteen!? How did you cope with something like that?" I felt nothing but sadness for Aisha, she had to go to war at such a young age, that was the same age that Lisanna was taken to Edolas…..

"It wasn't a matter of coping. I just had to do fight, there wasn't a choice, it was my duty. Through we were stationed at a city called Osiris, and while I was there I made friends and I met someone special. Though they're all gone now, so there's no point in talking about it. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me Mira, thank you."

Aisha quickly got off the fence and went inside disappearing into the cabin. I sighed quietly to myself, she has been through so much in such a short amount of time. I looked over the mountain tops which were now covered by the thick blanket of night. I will make sure that Aisha Alyamani doesn't fall into darkness that had taken so many people before her.

Aisha's POV

I don't want to think about it, I never want to think about it again. Mira had stirred up memories, memories that I never want to experience again. I quickly closed the door to my room and leaned my back against it, I fell to the floor and looked up at the celling as my tears fell down freely. I rubbed my eyes as I heard a small knock at the door, that must be Mira coming to check up on me. I didn't want to make her worried on the account of me, I can cope myself. I don't need to drag her down with me.

I stood up and wiped my eyes and stood up as I pulled the door handle. "I'm sorry for worrying you Mira, I….." I trailed off as I saw who was stood at the door. "Cana, what are you here for? Come in." I took a few steps back as Cana came in and closed the door silently behind her, her face was expressionless and she looked at me with suspicious eyes that felt like they gazed into my very soul.

"Why are you crying? A guilty conscious perhaps?" I cocked a curious eyebrow at her as she walked towards me until we were face-to-face. "I said a guilty conscious, because I know you've fooled the rest of the guild but I for one know that you're up to something. You come out of the west and join the guild with some story about hearing a tale from your Dad about a Fairy Tail mage. I don't believe it for a second."

I stood up straight to my full height and squared up to the card mage, "How dare you accuse me of lying when the guild has done everything to help me here! Especially after Mira offered me a place in her own home! All of that drinking must've finally gone to your head and melted that brain, if you believe that. You should stick to drinking instead of accusing people of being traitors.

"You're up to something Aisha, and I will warn you ahead of time. I have fought to protect the guild before and I would fight again, without hesitation."

"I am not looking for a fight Cana, I am looking for a home. I just want somewhere where I can be safe and eventually start a family. I don't want to hurt the guild so you don't have to worry about it." I sat down on my bed and looked up at her, hoping to defuse the palpable tension that had gathered within my room.

Her stare had made me feel tiny, she was furious with me. "When I find out what you're up to, I will destroy you." She stood up and left the room, slamming the door shut.

I audibly sighed and wiped my brow, I cannot believe that just happened. Thank Anu-ai and Mai-at. I need to be careful, Cana won't be the last person to be suspicious of me.


End file.
